


On the Gorgeousness of Sonny

by DerelictJane



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerelictJane/pseuds/DerelictJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows that there are lots of things that make Sonny gorgeous.<br/>Or: I woke up this morning and kinda wrote some schmoop. Porny schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Gorgeousness of Sonny

It always amuses and kind of baffles Will that some people think he’s better-looking than Sonny. He reckons it might be because there are things that only he knows, that others can’t know, but if they did – well, Will is pretty sure that if they did, they’d think differently.

Because there are so many things about Sonny that are gorgeous. Will loves thinking about them, and when he’s feeling sad, or happy, or bored, or particularly in love, he enjoys listing them in his head. Actually he doesn’t really need a reason – it could be a random Tuesday in August and the urge strikes and there you have it.

 

Sometimes he envisions these things moving head-to-toe, other times he starts in the middle and then moves either up or down. Sometimes he thinks about them in order of importance, though the order changes so often he can’t keep track of which things to start with. There are just too many things about Sonny that are gorgeous.

 

Today, a random Tuesday in August, he reckons he’ll start with the obvious.

The hair, of course. Rich, thick, the color of chocolate and so shiny and soft. The way it’s just long enough now to wrap his digits around, letting him bring Sonny’s mouth to his all the more easily for kisses. It’s a safe space, that hair. Sometimes he wakes up to find that his fingers have entwined themselves gently in Sonny’s hair as they both sleep. Sonny’s hair is divine.

And of course there’s that smile, the one that lights up Sonny’s whole face. Will has seen numerous versions of that smile and he loves them all – the “you’re being an idiot” smile that Sonny gives him when Will needs reassurance, the “you are a riot” smile that Sonny gives him when Will says something snarky, the “I am going to fuck you into the mattress” smile Sonny gives him, all wicked and sexy, right before he slides in. Those three – the last one in particular – are probably Will’s favorites, though he loves them all. He even loves the excited smile Sonny gets when talking about his friend Brent and the new club, which is saying a lot because Will is really not a fan of Brent. Still, whatever makes Sonny smile can’t be all bad, because Sonny’s smile is gorgeous.

 

Of course, those things are all surface things, and there is so so much to love about Sonny not on the surface: his sweet heart, his kind soul, his generous spirit. His patience and his creativity and his forgiveness. The way he loves completely, unreservedly. Those are all things Will loves too, but those are things we can all know. Those are the things we can all see in the way Sonny interacts with Will, with his friends, even with his family. Sonny’s character is all competence and kindness, and Will knows it, but so do we all.

So when Will thinks about those things others don’t know about Sonny, the hair and the smile and the kindness aren’t what he focuses on.

Instead, he thinks about things like Sonny’s armpit, the soft hairs perfect for nuzzling. The way it smells at the end of the day, musky and warm and like home.

Sonny’s nipples, soft and puffy in their natural state, but hard and pebbled and tight when Will teases them. Will’s mouth is in love with Sonny’s nipples.

The inside of Sonny’s thighs, almost completely smooth. When Will feathers his fingers along those thighs, moving upward, he loves to watch in utter fascination as Sonny’s balls, mostly hairless and beautifully shaped, tighten and rise the closer Will’s fingers get to them. If people knew how beautiful Sonny’s sack was, tight and warm and perfect for cradling, their estimation of Sonny’s gorgeousness would surely rise. Not that Will wants that – those balls are his and his only to adore – but it’s one of those things that he knows makes Sonny better-looking than anyone might possibly realize.

Even Sonny’s toes are lovely – the big toe strong and shapely, the texture warm and smooth, the skin between each toe sensitive and so soft. Will doesn’t have a foot thing; what he has is a Sonny thing, which means he finds gorgeousness in every part of his boyfriend, feet included.

And there is so much more: the perfect globes of Sonny’s ass, the tiny raised mole on his belly that Will sometimes likes to gently fondle to help him fall asleep, the scattered freckles on his shoulders and the soft skin right behind Sonny’s ear and the way Sonny’s hipbones stick out slightly when he’s laying on his back.

 

But hands down (or hands on, as the case may be), the physical attribute Will finds the most beautiful would have to be Sonny’s penis. Which he realizes is both clichéd and also kind of weird, since penises by their nature are not terribly gorgeous. They're kind of awkward, and are occasionally comical - dangling pieces of flesh that hang and bob and jiggle sometimes.

Doesn’t matter: to Will, Sonny’s penis is a masterpiece. When it’s soft, it nestles beautifully in the dark patch of hair that kind of cushions it. Will knows it’s weird but sometimes when it’s soft like that, he just wants to suckle it, warm it in his mouth and tune out everything. He thinks that might be blissful.  Will knows he can give a killer blow job – Sonny’s been teaching him how to use just the right combination of pressure and suction and wetness – but what he envisions isn’t that. It’s more just worshiping Sonny’s cock in his mouth, just because he can. Soon enough he thinks he'll try it. And kind sweet Sonny will no doubt let him. Sonny will smile - will blind him with the "I love you, sweet weirdo" version - and Sonny will let him.

And when Sonny’s penis is hard? It’s – divine. Perfectly proportioned, the head fat and thick, the shaft smooth and so enticing Will can’t help but want to run his tongue up and down, up and down. And the _taste_ – pure comfort meets total sin, like fresh-baked bread and coffee and wantonness. Sonny’s hard cock fits perfectly in Will’s mouth, especially now that he knows how to open his throat and take in more than he thought he could. Sonny’s penis is art, and Will is in awe of it.

 

So yeah: Will supposes it’s ok that some people think he’s better looking than Sonny, but Will knows better. There are so many things that simply make Sonny gorgeous.

 

The door opens, and Sonny walks in, a smile on his face. Will knows this one – it’s the “I’ve missed you let’s get naked” one – and Will smiles back, grabs Sonny’s hand, and leads him to the bedroom. It’s been hours – whole _hours –_ since they were last naked, and it’s high time for Will to reconnect with all that gorgeousness.


End file.
